The present invention relates to sample handling and storing assemblies and, more particularly, to microplate assemblies.
The growth in medical and pharmaceutical research as well as diagnostic analysis and testing has created a need for equipment and procedures for low cost, efficient handing of samples. Automated equipment is available for filling and retrieval of samples from sample containers.
Microplates comprising a plurality of sample wells have provided a convenient means to store samples. Automated equipment is available to position microplates for sample filling, retrieving, and analysis. Despite improvements in sample handling equipment, many applications require manual labor when performing evolutions such as preparing sample containers or vials, or covering or uncovering the samples. This is especially the case when sample numbers are insufficient to justify design and building of custom automated equipment.
Normally the wells of microplates are used as the sample containers. One of the problems arising from this technique is cross contamination of samples due to the base of sample migration across the top surface of the microplate. Also, the use of adhesive web closures to cover multiple wells further increases cross contamination between wells. Due to the high cost of making microplates of glass, use of plastics has become common. These units suffer the additional problem of contamination of samples due to the fact that most plastics are less inert to sample solvents than glass.
Therefore and object of the present invention is to provide a microplate assembly with a closure which can be quickly and easily applied to a plurality of the sample containers of the microplate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a microplate assembly with closure which reduces cross contamination of samples.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a microplate assembly with closure which improves chemical inertness as compared to using wells of plastic microplates.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a microplate assembly with closure which is low in cost, rugged and reliable.
The microplate assembly with closure of the present invention comprises a microplate base having a plurality of wells arranged in a geometric pattern. Glass vials having the quality of good chemical inertness are insertable into the wells of the microplate base. Caps, preferably integral with a flexible or semi-rigid membrane and in the geometric pattern of the microplate base wells, are placed over the vials. The caps comprise a sidewall. The inner diameter of the sidewall engages an outside surface of the glass vials. The caps have a septum opening and septum comprising a resealable portion and a barrier portion. The septum allows insertion of a probe such as a hypodermic needle for filling and retrieving samples while the caps are engaged on the vials. A vial seal of chemically inert material prevents contact of the sample and the septum seal.
In the preferred embodiment, a standard 96 well microplate base is utilized. Vials are made of borosilicate glass for inertness and long life. The vials have an outer diameter selected to make them insertable into the wells of the microplate base. The vials may be flanged, plain or serum finish. The closure comprises 96 caps arranged in the same geometric pattern as the wells of the microplate base. The caps are integrally formed with a membrane connecting the caps. The caps fit over the outer diameter of the vials and comprise a vial or flange engagement ring to retain the cap on the vial.
The microplate closure allows rapid capping or uncapping of a full complement of vials in the microplate simultaneously. In other embodiments, cap strips cover one or more rows or columns of vials. In yet another embodiment, single septum caps are utilized.